You will be missed
by MeganTaylorCreates
Summary: Mistoffelees is dead. How will his mate Jemima cope? Rated for a character death.


**I do not own Cats.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Jemima, he's gone." Jenny said to the small queen. Jemima broke down into tears. She could not believe her mate, Mistoffelees, was dead.

The Gumbie Cat wrapped her arms around her. She whispered comforting words to her as she walked Jemima to a chair. She sat down with Jemima on her lap and started to bounce her on her knee. After a while, Jemima's sobs died down. Jenny looked down at her and realised she had fallen asleep in her arms.

Munkustrap walked inside the infirmary and saw his daughter asleep in Jenny's arms. He saw the tears that stained her cheeks. He knew what had happened before anyone said anything. He gave a quick nod to Jenny and walked to the other part of the infirmary.

When he entered the other part, he saw the still form of Mistoffelees lying on the infirmary bed. Munkustrap sighed. He felt guilty. He could not believe this had happened under his protection.

_Flashback_

_Munkustrap sat on the tyre. He was keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. He saw something come through the gates of the Junkyard. He stood up ready to attack if it was an enemy. Luckily, it was just Mistoffelees coming back from his Uncle Bustopher Jones house. He smiled at the conjuring cat, who was his daughters mate. Munkustrap was so happy that Jemima had chosen a mate that was so kind and considerate. Mistoffelees smiled back when he noticed the protector on the tyre and gave a little wave._

_Suddenly, a ball of orange fur passed Mistoffelees. His smile faded as he clutched his neck. Blood was spurting out from it. Munkustrap jumped off the tyre and yelled. "Jenny! Jelly! Anyone!" He ran to Mistoffelees who had fallen to the floor. Munkustrap noticed the cut was on his neck was deep. Munkustrap picked him up and ran to the infirmary. _

_Mistoffelees was slowly losing consciousness but he tried his best to keep his eyes open. "Munkus?" He managed to say. "It's alright Mistoffelees. Jenny and Jelly will help you. You'll be okay." Munkustrap said as he continued to run to the infirmary. "Munkus, listen to me, if I don't make it. Tell Jemima, I love her and she's made me the happiest cat alive." Mistoffelees whispered before he went unconscious._

_Jenny and Jelly had heard Munkustraps yells and rushed out of the infirmary. They saw the cut on Mistoffelees neck. "Bring him in, quickly." Jenny said. Munkustrap did what she said and entered the infirmary. He went to the second part of the infirmary and laid Mistoffelees down on a bed. Jenny and Jelly quickly set to work. They both frowned at the slit on Mistoffelees neck. "It's really deep. I don't think we can heal this." Jelly said. "No, no, no please you have to save him. He can't die, he can't. He just can't." Munkustrap said. This was the last thing he ever wanted to happen to Mistoffelees. He could not lose Mistoffelees; it would hurt Jemima so badly._

"_Dad? What's going on?" A soft voice asked. 'Oh no.' Munkustrap thought. He walked into the first part of the infirmary. Jemima was standing there looking concerned. Munkustrap sighed, he was about to break his daughters heart. "Jemmy, I'm so sorry, but Mistoffelees got hurt really badly. There's a possibility that he might not make it." Munkustrap said. Tears began to pour down Jemima's eyes when she heard this. Munkustrap walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her._

_It always pained Munkustrap to see his daughter upset. Even with the smallest thing, it still hurt him in his heart. He tried his best to comfort her as she cried in his arms. "I…I want t…to see h…him." She stuttered. "Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?" Munkustrap asked. "N…no, I want to see him alone." Munkustrap let his daughter go and said, "Ok baby, but if you need me, I'll be there for you. Anyway, I better go tell the rest of the tribe what's happened." Jemima nodded and walked into the other part of the infirmary. Munkustrap sighed and walked outside._

_All the Jellicles were standing in the clearing. They had heard something bad had happened, but they did not know what it was. Munkustrap strode over to the tyre and climbed onto it. He faced the crowd, who all stared up at him. "Tonight, Mistoffelees was attacked. His throat was slit really bad and he is now slowly dying." Several cats gasped. "Please pray and hope that Jenny and Jelly will heal him in time so that he survives. That is all." They all nodded and began to disperse._

_Munkustrap jumped off the tyre and started walking back to the infirmary. He stopped when he heard Jemima crying. 'Oh no, he's not. Oh everlasting cat, please don't be dead.' Munkustrap thought. He slowly walked towards the infirmary. He heard the crying stop when he reached the entrance to the infirmary._

Munkustrap continued to stare at Mistoffelees body as he thought about the night's events. He wished this didn't happen, but sadly it did. He walked up to Mistoffelees body and rested his paw on his. "I'm proud to call you my son in law. You were a great cat and you didn't deserve any of this. I thank you for everything you have done. You brought Old Deuteronomy back from Macavity's evil clutches. You made my daughter happy. I am truly grateful for that. You will be missed by many including myself and Jemima." He patted the conjuring cat's paw one last time and left the room.

He walked to Jenny, who had fallen asleep, and picked up Jemima. He carried her outside and back to his den, an old wardrobe. He entered it and went to the sleeping part of the den. He laid Jemima on her bed. As he laid her down, she murmured in her sleep and then opened her eyes. She saw her father and wrapped her arms around him. She began to sob again, so he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "There, there Jemmy, it'll be alright. Misto would not want you to be upset. He would want you to be happy and live the rest of your life." Munkustrap said. "But Dad, I don't think I could ever be happy again, with anyone. I loved him with all my heart. He made me smile and he was always there for me. I don't think I can ever let this go." Jemima sobbed. "I know Jemmy, but sadly we have got to get used to not seeing him anymore. His loss will always bring us down, but we will never forget what an amazing cat he was." Munkustrap said. "He was an amazing cat." Jemima agreed. "He got Old Deuteronomy back from Macavity and he was a brilliant dancer." Jemima smiled at the memories of the last Jellicle Ball. "Yes, but guess what Jemmy." Jemima looked at him. "What?" Munkustrap smiled. "He always loved you and he told me that you made him the happiest cat alive." Jemima smiled. "Really?" Munkustrap nodded. "Yes." Jemima rested her head against her fathers shoulder. "I will miss him though." She said. Munkustrap sighed. "I'll miss him too."

**The End.**


End file.
